


Chance at Greatness

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Dean Winchester and Food, Gen, Hot Dog Eating Contest, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sometimes greatness is thrust upon you, or in Dean's case, a hot dog eating contest.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 3





	Chance at Greatness

They hadn't gone looking for it. Dean had seen the sign when they'd been driving by. But that was how opportunities for greatness worked, you didn't find them, they found you. 

He sat at the long table next to his fellow contestants. None of them even had a chance. 

The assistant placed a platter piled high with hot dogs in front of Dean. Once everyone had a similar platter, the prompter looked at his watch and raised his hand.

“On your mark...”

It was going to be easy.

“Get set...”

Time to show them how it's done! Dean's hands crept toward the hot dogs. 

“Go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
